Experation Date
by yammcie
Summary: Sierra's life hasn't been easy : 17 years ,a dead father & sister, harassment from Heather , an alcoholic mother, and constant rejection from Cody. Her life seemed to be headed for the dumps, until she was given 6 months to live. Now that her life has an expiration date , she's determined to live her life. But how will an angry Heather and now jealous Cody try to stop her
1. Its just a crown girls

_**Me: so this is a Sierra/DJ shipping. Not going to lie , it was all based off height. So yeah. Flames are not welcome, but there's nothing I could do to stop you if you wrote one, just don't do it. Well here's the disclaimer.**_

_**Grace: *sigh* yammcie doesn't own tdi or any of the characters , that's why she's broke as hell and still lives with her parents.**_

_**Me: ya got that right... ENJOY**_

"No" Sierra stated nonchalantly while staring down Heathers hesitant eyes. Her neutral face showed no fear whatsoever. After all, lately she's been in situations waaaaaaaaaaaay scarier than this.

Heather was stupefied. In what way was she is any position to tell her no or challenge her authority in any manner. She may not have been the most popular girl in school anymore, but SHE STILL HAD AUTHORITY. Just because Sierra had her friends, her love interest, and her popularity didn't mean crap. She was still the senator's daughter. She was still the richest, and most powerful. And if those reasons weren't enough, then the loaded gun pointed right at her should have been.

They were all in the empty parking lot outside of the ballroom that was rented for prom. For Sierra tonight was supposed to be all about her, her friends, a new dress and her new hubby DJ, but instead its now about some bratty rich girl deciding to finally release her unresolved issues…. With a gun. The music was blaring so loud inside it was no wonder no one inside could hear the warning shot she fired.

"So, you really think this will make up for everything" she said while taking off her rightfully earned prom queen crown. Her voice sounded so overt with a hint of mockery. "Because newsflash, it won't solve a thing".

"Sierra, shut up" DJ whispered in a profound, fuming tone.

It did come out a little harsher than he wanted, but the girl was suicidal. Heather was the senator's daughter, for crying out loud, she would be able to kill them both and not even serve jail time. The girl had nothing to lose. What all over a stupid crown.

"No DJ" she asserted while pushing her fiancée further away from her and out of the direction of the gun. When Heather first pointed her gun at them, DJ responded by trying to get in the middle of the empty space between the two girls acting as a shield. It was sweet that he wanted to take a bullet for her, even though he didn't give much thought on how to stop the other five.

"And if you think I'm backing down, you can just shoot me now, because I'd rather die than be the girl I was six months ago"


	2. remembering the good ole days

**_I know this starting off slow and short but the story will start to take off in the next chapter. Promise._**

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

That was the sound that greeted Sierras ears every morning before school. Woodburn Park High school to be specific.

Sierra started her morning ritual of whining into her pillow and punching her bed. "Noooooo. I don't want to go to school today." She whispered to herself in a miserable tone. All Sierra really wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep another couple of hours. Waking up at 6am seemed like too much effort , especially when she's going to a place that she hates with every fiber in her body.

All she felt like doing was closing her eyes and skipping class, however her increasingly annoying alarm seemed to get louder by the second .Finally after realizing there was no way of getting around it, she rolled over and punched the snooze button. She groaned and grabbed a picture off her nightstand while she stepped out of bed. Usually when she was in an extra bad mood , looking at the picture parked her up a bit.

It consisted of her, her mother, her older sister, and her father. They were all sitting on a picnic blanket at the park. Sierra who was 7 at the time was sitting on her dad's lap, while her sister was swept up in a hug her mother was giving her. It had to be the happiest memory in her entire childhood. Everyone was happy and the only problems she had were the imaginary monsters in her closet. Not one sided relationships, being a social outcast, or Heather and her lackeys. But that was in the past now.

She lovingly stared at the picture a few more seconds before planting a kiss on the frame and placing it back on her dresser.

Then she got ready for school. After combing her hair and putting spray in it so the purple would shine, she put on her usual yellow spaghetti strap and capris. After one last look in the mirror, she went downstairs and sat at the table with her mother.

"Mornin" her mother said while passing her a bowl of cereal.

"Morning" she said smiling back. "You're up early mom" she said while taking a spoonful of cereal.

Usually her mother wasn't fully awake until the afternoon, unless someone counted the few times in the morning she woke up to take an aspirin or vomit.

"Who can get any sleep while you're throwing your annual morning tantrums?" she joked. Sierra was too busy downing the rest of her cereal to answer her mother. "By the way Hun," her mother began "don't forget about your doctor's appointment today, it's at 5:45."

Sierra looked up from her cereal bowl. "Mom can you move the appointment later? I have to drop off Courtney's school work after school." She advised.

"Oh right, well I'll reschedule for 8" she said as she got up from the table and started towards her room.

"Where are you going" Sierra called. "Back to bed" her mom yelled.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Queen Bee for my birthday

**_Im officially DONE WITH SUMMER SCHOOL .. yaaaay(don't judge) . Here's a new chapter to celebrate_**

"Bye mom" she called while dropping her bowl in the sink. Sierra walked outside and searched for her best friend DJ, who was standing in the same spot to walk her to school, as he had loyally been doing for the last 12 years.

"Good morning" DJ beamed as they headed for school.

"What's so good about it" she countered.

This had to be Sierra's favorite part of the day. Walking to school with DJ while having a little back and forth conversation. He was one of the few people in her life who made her forget about her troubles. They've been friends for years. Ever since kindergarten. They were both the tallest kids in their classes which still stands today. Sierra was 6"4 while DJ stood as a whopping 6"8. She always had a small thing for tall guys, but it's hard to guess considering how Cody's 5"9 compares to her. In her eyes, that was one of the few things DJ had over Cody.

"Well it's a lovely sunny March day" he started "and I just so happened to receive your late birthday present in the mail." He said while pulling a small box out of his backpack.

"Aw come on" she said while trying to fight off the already forming smile on her face. "It was last month, and besides I told you, you didn't need to buy me anything".

"Yeah right, you were about to have a major crap attack when I told you I didn't have anything" he joked.

"That's because I thought my best friend forgot my birthday" she explained.

"You know I'd never forget, now open it" he said excitedly

She eagerly unwrapped the bow and reached into the box, to discover 2 concert tickets. "No way" she gasped. "These aren't really-".

"Yeah they are" he said with a blissful look.

"BEYONCE TICKETS" she exclaimed

That was the other advantage DJ had over Cody. DJ could practically read Sierra's mind.

"Dude your freakin awesome for this, thank you" she said. Sierra pulled him in for an almost bone crushing hug. "No problem buddy" he choked. Sierra was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Man, if I wasn't Cody's almost girlfriend, kind of, I could kiss you right now" she said completely unaware that DJ's face had suddenly turned into a slightly bitter scowl at the mention of Cody's name. Whenever she brings up the subject matter of Cody, his mood becomes quite sour. He has never been a huge fan of Cody Matthews. It takes every ounce of restraint he has not to choke the little twerp whenever he has to comfort a depressed Sierra over something he said or did to her. He knew if he ever laid a finger on the guy, Sierra would hate him.

"Here "Sierra said breaking up the hug and shoving a ticket in his hand. "Make sure you don't lose yours." His face suddenly lit up. "You want to go to the concert with me" he said with an optimistic tone.

"Of course I want to go with you; who am I gonna take my mother" she joked.

"Well knowing you that thought probably crossed your mind" he said.

Sierra responded by playfully shoving him in the arm. "Shut up".

The two were so deep into their conversation, that they didn't realize they had made it to the outside of their school.

Right outside the school gates, they saw their group of friends: Izzy, Noah, and Cameron in the middle of a discussion. "Hey DJ, Sierra" their friend Izzy yelled in her usual hyper manor. "Noah and Cameron are about to have a geek fight."

"I got five bucks on Cameron" DJ said while running towards the nerd action.

Sierra walked towards her friends, savoring the bliss she felt. She had the greatest friends, the greatest best friend, and she was going to see the greatest concert, by her favorite artist.

"Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought it would" she thought optimistically.

If that poor girl only knew what was in store for her.

_**this chapter is dedicated to all those people who waited six hours for Beyoncé tickets, just so your credit card can be denied.**_


	4. Guess what im back

**Me: hey im back with another chapter yaaay**

**Gary: you've got some freakin nerves coming back here **

**Grace: Yeah screw you**

**Me: What's up with all this hostility**

**Grace: All the hos- are you kidding . You've been gone for months and your just come back like everything all cool.**

**Gary: Yeah. You've been gone so long that I forgot how to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: sorry I've been so busy. Look ill do the disclaimer. Will that make you guys feel better.**

**Gary: It's a start.**

**Me: ok good. I don't own any total drama characters or total drama anything for that matter.**

Sierra joined her friends as she observed the heated argument between Noah and Cameron.

"There's no possible way that Superman is better than Goku" Cameron argued.

"Superman is a classic" Noah retorted. "He's able to fly, run , and fight at the speed of light."

"Oh really" Cameron taunted "then how did a BAT with NO POWERS defeat him?"

Noah almost looked hurt from that. "That was a low blow and you know it. You just crossed the line" he said before tackling the boy to the ground. While Sierra and DJ were struggling to figure out what exactly was going on, Izzy was cheering it on. "Woo, go Noah. You got him baby."

"Way to choose sides Iz" Sierra teased.

"What, he's my boyfriend, therefore he outranks Cameron" she remarked.

"Guys I'm really having a hard time deciding if this is the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life or the saddest" said DJ while watching this pathetic fight, if a person could even call it a fight.

"Say Superman is better" demanded Noah while he squeezed Cameron's neck in a chokehold. "Never" Cameron exclaimed before grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it into Noah's eyes.

The fight was actually getting old pretty quickly. "This is actually becoming pretty hard to watch, so I'm going to practice" said DJ before walking towards the field with the other football players.

"Yeah, us too" called Sierra while her and Izzy looked for a place to talk away from the boys. They decided to stop on the walkway to the school.

"Wanna go to the mall after school, I heard the new Beyoncé album is out" asked Izzy.

"Wish I could, but I have to drop off Courtney's homework, then go to the doctors. I don't know why but I keep going into these coughing fits for no reason"

"It's all that Cody chasing. It's not good for your health or your stress levels. Besides he's alrea-." Izzy stopped mid word and tried to think of a cover up for what she was about to say.

"He's what" pried Sierra.

"Nothing" Izzy lied. She quickly tried to change the subject. "So uh ... when did you say Courtney was coming back to school?"

"Um I don't know" she said unaware of the relief on her friends face for that distraction. "Honestly I don't think she wants to come back to school and I don't blame her."

"What! That's taking the easy way out. That doesn't sound like her at all."

"What exactly do you think she would be excited to come to. Her new ex-best friend Gwen or all the gossip going around about her being-" just then Sierra was interrupted by a person bumping into her from behind causing her and the other to fall.

"Ouch" the voice yelled.

Sierra held her breath hoping that it wasn't, aw who was she kidding of course it was Dakota. The blonde was on the ground with a huge coffee stain on her shirt, a cracked cellphone, a pair of broken sunglasses lying next to her and a really angry glare decorating her face. Before Sierra could mutter out I'm sorry Dakota was already ranting.

"Look what you made me do" she said pointing to her now ruined cashmere sweater. "This is probably worth more than your entire trash pile house. You idiot. I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works" she yelled.

"OH my gosh I'm so-"Sierra began only to be cut off by Izzy. "Its not her fault that _you _bumped into her. What aren't you rich enough to hire someone to watch where you're going?" she taunted.

Dakota smirked. "I guess I shouldn't consider you for the job. Only a blind retard would dress like that".

"Oh crap, she used the R word" Sierra thought.

Retard is basically her trigger word. It's true that Izzy did have a lot of moments when they were younger that made people question if this was really her personality or did she have some kind of severe case of mental illness. Truth be told, it was a mixture of both. Turns out that having an outspoken personality and having countless mental disorders doesn't make you the sanest person, but now that she's on her "chill pills", she's has mellowed out some. That still doesn't change the fact that she had already acquired a reputation for being a psycho.

Izzy's hands were already balled into fist, "I'm not too blind or retarded to kick your rich ass" she threatened.

Dakota observed her reaction and laughed "talk is cheap" she began "but then again so are you, your clothes, your car, your house, and your friends" she said while throwing a glare towards Sierra.

Then just like that the bell rang. Good thing too because Dakota was literally 10 seconds from finding out what Izzy's fist taste like.

"I would have liked to continue this conversation, but I doubt either of you could even _afford the time_." She then shoved Sierra out of her way and strutted towards the building.

Sierra turned to Izzy to lightly scold her. "You know we can't get into fights with Dakota or Heather for that matter."

Both girls along with a handful of others belonged to very financially wealthy families that lived in town. Saying that they got special treatment was an understatement. Not only were they were untouchable, but they were also unfailable and unpunishable. Especially Heather, because she was the senators daughter, and the worst one. Nothing will ever happen to her because of a little incident that happened 12 years ago. Not to get into too much detail, but Heather (and her dads lawyer) was the reason why the principal along with several teachers who she didn't like were fired under mysterious accusations made against them.

"I can't help it" Izzy said while they headed towards the door. "Sometimes people just need to hear what's what in order to change"

"Are you sure your trying to change her or does arguing with her just feed your obsession with being in the limelight" Sierra joked.

Izzy gave her a fake laugh. "Well maybe you'll understand how to properly deal with people when you finally grow a pair and learn how to defend yourself."

"Whatever Izzy." Sierra said while opening the heavy metal door to the school. "I doubt that punching people in the face over a petty argument is the _proper _way to deal with people."

"Hey even if it isn't you still feel a lot better afterwards" said the red headed girl before walking in.

**I just wanted to apologize for the wait . Someone took the journal I kept my stories in so I basically had to rewrite everything over again that I could remember. By the way I just wanted you all to know its about to get real in the next chapter. Like really real.**


	5. 4 against 1

**I have literally spent a total of 3 lunch periods , 2 study halls , and 1 detentions writing , editing and re-writing this chapter. If that doesn't deserve a good review or favorite. I don't know what does.**

**I don't own TDI , BECAUSE THEY WISH THE STORIES THEY COME UP WITH ARE THIS GOOD. ENJOY.**

Sierra was rummaging through her locker. Nothing new really happened. Heather was being a jerk, Cody wanted nothing to do with her, and she had at least 60 lbs. of homework including all her textbooks. Well all except her Natural Science book. That's what she desperately searching for at the moment. If she didn't finish that paper tonight, she wouldn't have enough credits. Then she'd have to make it up on that horrible camping field trip. The girl was so indulged in finding her book that she didn't even notice the footsteps and clicking of heels on the other side of her open locker door.

Finally she reached her book. "Hey Sierra" a mischievous voice called, causing the girl to bang her head on the top of her locker. She then heard snickering coming from in front of her. For all they knew she could have cracked her skull and it still would have been hilarious.

This time while rubbing her sore scalp, the girl moved her head from outside the locker to stand up.

And there they were. Her three least favorite people on earth. Heather, Dakota, and Lindsey.

Okay well, Lindsey didn't actually count. Whenever these little confrontations happened, it was painfully obvious that she had no idea what exactly was going on exactly, she was basically following their lead.

However Heather and Dakota were fair game. Even though Dakota was wearing one of Heather's blue cashmere sweater, the girl just had a "sneaking suspicion" that she was still holding a grudge about this morning. Sierra couldn't help but notice the venomously evil grins both girls were sporting. Meanwhile, Lindsey was just sporting a genuinely happy smile, because she didn't grasp the concept that they were bullies.

Whatever these two were about to say, it definitely wasn't going to be "I forgive you".

"Sierra" heather began with a grin. "I need you to settle a debate for us"

"Oh God here it goes" she thought.

"Dakota told me you had a little sister, but I thought that couldn't be. I mean surely your parents would have learned from their first mistake" she said before they both started laughing.

"And there it is" she thought while looking towards the ground. Truth be told she really did have a little sister and an older one, but that's a different story for a different time. Sierra gripped the book in her hand. She felt so sad and weak, but this wasn't anything new. It's been a repeating cycle since grade school. Heather and her clique came, insulted her, left, then she went off to cry alone. It's not something she likes, but she has come to realize that this is just her life and has to take it.

Dakota noticed the book Sierra was gripping. "Natural science huh" she smirked. "How are you not holding a grudge against nature after it screwed you over so badly?"

And with that comment Sierra left. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and she wanted to leave with some sort of dignity. It wasn't her fault she was like this. Truth be told she also wonders why nature made her way too tall and not as pretty as the other girls. She never asked to be this way. Besides it wasn't like they were perfect. Just because they had perfect skin, perfect clothes, perfect bodies, perfect hair…. Okay maybe they were perfect.

As Sierra rushed towards the nearest exit, the girls laughed at their handy work. Except Lindsey who was still very confused.

"Wait" she said "I don't get it". The two girls suddenly looked at the blonde with annoyance and hostility. "Shut up Lindsey" they both yelled.

Outside Sierra walked while desperately wiping away the tears before anyone could see her. She wanted to talk to DJ, he usually cheered her up. As she left her 3 tormentors in the school behind her, she spotted a new one sitting on the bleachers reading a comic book. But she didn't see him as a tormentor, he was her Codykins.

"I know" she thought excitedly. "Talking to him will cheer me up. "Why she thought that was logical was a mystery. Almost every conversation she has ever had with Cody left her either discouraged or sad. Yet that didn't stop her from walking up to the preoccupied boy and tapping him on the shoulder.

Cody annoyingly groaned. He didn't even need to look up to figure out it was Sierra. It's always her. True she did mellow out a bit in high school, but years of this tired cat and mouse routine has been warring his patience thin. "What do you want?" he groaned.

Sierra still smiled ignoring the surly response. "Hey Codykins, I missed you at lunch…. Again."

"You didn't miss, I didn't sit with you" he spat.

"Oh" Sierra responded in a disheartened way.

There was then an awkward silence between the two. The girl wasn't sure how to continue the conversation until she looked at the flower sitting next to Cody's leg. It wasn't just any flower, it was a rose. A purple rose. Technically it was only purple because it was sort of dead but that didn't change the fact that a rose is the most romantic flower on earth. Plus it was purple which is her favorite color was. It was _obviously_ for her.

She swiped up the flower before he could intercept it. "Oh my gosh, Cody is this for me. Aw that's so sweet. How did you know purple is my favorite color. Does this mean you like me back? Thanks for the flower"

"It's not for you" he snapped while ripping the flower out the eager girl's hand. "It's for Gwen, we're dating now."

That was not what she was expecting to hear. The Goth girl. REALLY! She's been rejecting him since 5th grade. Not only that but she blew Cody off for Trent and cheated on Trent with Dunkin. Her friend's boyfriend. If that wasn't reason enough, the fact that she has repeatedly turned him down for years should have at least faltered his loyalty to her a little. His undying devotion to her did seem a bit pathetic in her opinion. But it was also strangely familiar.

"But Cody" she sobbed "I don't understand".

"How shocking" he retorted sarcastically

"I liked you first. Why couldn't I get a chance too?"

"Because I don't like you, I've never liked you" he said bluntly

"Why?" she said starting to weep

"Why?" He snarled "because you're a freakin psycho. I have time you time and time again for years that I DON'T LIKE YOU, but do you listen.

Sierra tried to reason with him "But Cody-"

"No" he continued "it's because you've either been ignoring me or you're too stupid to see the actual reasons why I will never like you"

Once again, tears spilled from Sierra face. Her tear ducts surely were getting a good workout today. Who could blame her, Cody starts yelling at here a mere 5 minutes after she took a verbal beat down from Heather. He saw that the girl couldn't handle the truth, but this didn't stop him. If there was any hope of him having a future with Gwen, he had to get Sierra off his back for good. The best way to get rid of a girl is to make her hate you.

"I don't want to be with you because I'm not into ugly, clingy, weirdo purple haired, freaks" he yelled.

That was the final nail in her coffin, she cried, hard. Hard enough to trigger a huge choking fit. She began to hack, sob, cough, and whimper all at once. She didn't really know how long this went on, but apparently it went long enough for Cody to leave her alone to cry and probably hack to death. He just dismissed this as an overdramatic act and left. Talk about a keeper.

Sierra just sat on the bench wiping away the occasional tear from her face. The only thing that hurt worse than her heart and lungs at the moment was her hand. She was so excited when she thought the flower was for her and she finally won him over, that she didn't notice the flower she was gripping had thorns in it. She didn't even feel the pain. Now that was true dedication. Dedication that has always been an unappreciated burden to him.

Sierra sat and thought. "Why? ….Just why". There wasn't really a specific question she was asking. The girl was in some sort of trance. Before she could get any deeper into thought her phone buzzed. She reached into her pocket with her good hand and saw a text.

R U STILL COMING  
-Court

She almost forgot about Courtney and her homework.

I'll B Rite There: she texted back.

She sighed and got off the bench. She didn't notice how cold it was when she first came out. It was windy and she was already getting goose bumps, but there was no way she was going back in that to get her jacket out her locker. She decided to suck it up and walk to Courtney's house. The jacket will still be in her locker tomorrow.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and glumly walked. Her hand was still stinging from the thorn scratches, but that had to be the least painful thing about this moment for her.

**Grace : poor Sierra . :( I hate Heather**

**Gary: Yeah she's like the freakin devil**

**Me : hey cool it with the Heather bashing**

**Gary: What! why?**

**ME: Because people aren't always mean for the sake of being mean. Sometimes bullying is an outlet for a deeper problem**

**BOth: huh?**

**Me: *sigh* you'll see in a couple chapters**


	6. What ever did happen to Courtney?

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Expiration date. You haven't seen me in a minute because I have a job and I'm working on a second story , and I 'm doing journalism for job#2. But I finally did finish writing this story so I can post more.**

Sierra glumly made her way to the north side of town. She finally reached a medium sized house with a yellow dog house in front of it. She opened the white washed fence that surrounded it and was greeted by Courtney's little white border terrier, excitedly jumping and pawing at her legs while barking. "Not today Preppy" she glumly addressed the dog while walking up the creaky wooden steps. Feeling rejected, her walked back into his small house whimpering. Sierra rang the doorbell and waited.

"Coming" said a feminine voice from the other side.

"No, no I'll get the door for you" a more masculine voice insisted.

"It's okay, really, I got this" she tried to comply.

"I know but, it's just that you have a really bad habit of not checking who it is before you answer the door" he reasoned.

"Why would I need to do that" she questioned

"You don't know who could be out there" he retorted "It could probably be someone dangerous"

"Trent, it's like 3o'clock. She reasoned with a bit of mockery in her voice. "Who's gonna get me, the notorious, middle of the day killer?"

Those two were always bickering about something that was sort of pointless in Sierra's opinion. Sometimes it was cute to hear, but right now Sierra wasn't really in the mood to listen to it.

"Guys I'm still out here" she called loud enough for both of them to hear.

"See, it was Sierra, not some made up serial killer so lay off" she sassed.

"I'm glad it is her" he said relieved "because I forgot to lock the door when I came in"

Sierra groaned and opened the unlocked door. Trent and Courtney were both standing in the middle of the living room where she assumed they began arguing, trying to hide their embarrassment. "Sorry" Trent apologized. "It's okay" she replied sadly.

"What's wrong" Courtney asked

"Nothing" she lied. "I'm good"

Sierra didn't want to burden Courtney with her problems, the prep had plenty of her own to deal with at the moment. Problems that made Sierra's seem so insignificant.

Courtney didn't look too convinced.

"Aw crap her CIT senses are probably tingling." She thought.

"Trent" she asked in her sweetest voice, "Could you give us a little privacy. We need to have a girl chat."

"Sure thing" he said, before disappearing upstairs.

"So" Sierra began, before Courtney could ask her what happened, "How are you two doing?"

"Other than the few moments where he's ridiculously over protective, Trent and I are great" she replied happily.

"Well that's great, but I wasn't talking about you and Trent. I was talking about you and her" she said while pointing at the girl's stomach.

At first glance a person may miss it, but with careful inspection, one could see that through the usual grey sweater she wore, her stomach was showing the signs of a four month pregnant woman.

Your probably wondering how a sophisticated, responsible girl like Courtney would get into a situation like this, well then keep wondering because no one has been able to get a story out of the girl. All anyone knows for sure is she didn't find out until after her breakup with Dunkin and her new relationship with Trent. Also Trent didn't want to leave her side after she found out. No one really knows the true story of what happened and we shouldn't count on finding out either.

Courtney couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "We don't know if it's a girl yet, but I hope it is." She said dreamily. She did seem a lot happier ever since she became pregnant, that's for sure. After a couple of minutes daydreaming about the baby, Courtney snapped out of it and began to question Sierra. That's when Sierra confessed about the three horrid confrontations she had that day in detail and how it wasn't fair how she loved Cody probably a lot more than Gwen does, yet he only has eyes for her. She began to get all worked up about it and had to stop herself before she began to cry or get into another coughing fit, or both.

"So what should I do Courtney?"

Courtney wasn't so eager to answer the question. If she wasn't going to listen to Cody about Cody not liking her, there's a slim chance Sierra was going to listen to her. Nevertheless she was a certified CIT so she felt it was her duty to give her some type of advice.

"Have you ever thought that Cody may not be the right one for you?"

"What do you mean of course he is?"

"What I mean is, why do you like Cody so much"

"Well because…. Well … I … I just like him. There isn't a specific reason.

I like him because he's Cody."

"That's not even a good reason" Courtney pressed.

Sierra didn't really take the times to think about why she was so infatuated with the boy. She just was.

"I'm just drawn to him, kind of like how you felt towards Dunkin." Sierra reasoned trying to get some sort of understanding from Courtney.

" Yeah and look how well that turned out. He cheated with my friend and got arrested 2 weeks later. I really got a fairytale ending in that relationship" she said sarcastically.

"What should I do then Courtney since you seem to have all the answers?"

"It's simple really" she began in a slightly irritated voice "find a guy who's nice, reliable, trustworthy, you have good chemistry with, and most importantly, likes you as much as you like him. She ended a little louder than she anticipated on saying it.

Sierra frowned.

"How" she asked

"It's not the same for everybody, but Trent was always my friend who was there for me, especially after the breakup. Sometimes your ideal match has been right in front of you the entire time and you were just too blind to see it." She made sure to say the last part really slowly, so Sierra could see where she was going with this.

Sierra leaned her face on her palm and really contemplated on what Courtney just said. Find a guy who liked her as much as she liked him. But no guy who liked her came to mind. Not one.

" I think I understand what you're saying"

"Really" Courtney said with a glint of hope in her voice.

"Your saying Cody will see that I was the perfect match in front of him the whole time after him and Gwen Breakup."

Ever since the pregnancy, Courtney has been working on her tolerance, and kindness and patience but Sierra was SERIOUSLY about to make her snap. It took every bit of restraint Courtney could muster for her not to grab sierra and tell her "it means date DJ you brain dead fool" while vigorously shaking her. But before she had a chance to do that Sierra's mother was outside blowing on the horn.

"That's my mom, I gotta go" she said while pulling out a Biology book for Courtney.

"Read chapter 8. Bye" she said before quickly walking out the door.

Courtney shook her head in frustration. Sierra would just have to figure this out on her own, however the odds of that actually happening weren't in her or DJ's favor.

She looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it. "so I'll just give you some really helpful parental advice now. Don't be that girl who just left. She keeps chasing a guy who's a complete douche. And if you turn out to be a boy, don't be an idiot who treats amazing girls like crap. Be like your daddy when you grow up.

**That was for all my team trentney fan out there Courtney and Trent 4ever**


	7. Doctors aren't always rightright?

Sierra just stared at the clipboard. No matter how much she looked at it and read over it, the information wouldn't sink in.

Patient: Sierra Redford

Condition: Brain cancer

Life Expectancy: 6 to 8 months

That last part really hurt. She flipped the board around her now bandaged hand. To think, she thought Cody ripping a flower full of thorns from her hands was one of the most painful things she ever experienced. she thought way too soon. This felt a million times worse. And she was going through it all alone. To top it all off she felt fine. Maybe a few coughs here and there or a few moments where she had cases of random headaches, but noting too serious. Or so she thought. Another tear rolled off her cheek and on to the paper. It's been nine days past and she is still grieving as if the doctor just told her.

When she first arrived to the doctor's office, she could already tell something was off by the way the doctors reacted to her test results. "We just need to run a few test to make sure that we're sure about something" the nurse said. "We just need to keep you overnight to make sure of a few things". Then one night turned into two nights and two nights turned into four days. Finally her mother demanded to get an answer out of the doctors. That's when the Doctor told her

FLASHBACK

A tall male doctor sighed and rubbed his temples. He seemed to be preparing himself to for a stressful situation. "Sierra, Ms. Redford, I have some bad news." Deep down in the pit of her stomach, She felt as if whatever was about to be said would ruin her. Her and her mother took deep breaths in unison and hoped that the feeling meant nothing. "Continue" her mother said in a professional tone, only her voice sounded shaky and afraid, which didn't bring much comfort to her daughter.

"I'm sorry but after running numerous test, the results have confirmed that you have stage three brain cancer. "He said quickly hoping that it would ease the blow slightly. It was quite hard to tell if it worked since both the mother and daughter shared the same emotionless expression. They both looked very distracted. It was as if their minds were on something much more important than the fact the Sierra was dying.

"How did this happen" her mother asked

"It seems that she has had a tumor for quite some time, however it was hidden, so we couldn't detect it until we did secondary test. This is also the reason why the symptoms haven't been noticeable."

There was a very long silent pause afterward. The doctor wasn't exactly sure what to say or do in this situation. Her mother wouldn't even look at Sierra let alone he and he noticed that Sierra was beginning to glare at him in a very unsettling way. Her face wasn't decorated with a blank, empty stare anymore, but now she seemed to be angry … at him for some reason.

"I don't believe you" she spat

"Umm… what?" he said caught off guard by her sudden personality shift.

"I don't have cancer, I don't believe you" she spat again this time with more venom in her voice.

He felt very nervous at the moment; she seemed to be suffering from denial and was beginning to show violent tendencies. He looked towards her mother hoping that she would talk some sense into her daughter, but the woman looked out of it.

The doctor coughed nervously and continued. "I'm afraid that it will become stage four cancers quickly considering the lack of treatment and since it is already stage three, it's too late for any treatment options."

"But I don't have cancer" she pleaded desperately. Only it was becoming harder to tell if she was trying to convince the doctor or herself.

Her mother finally spoke up. "How long does she have" she asked while looking towards the ground desperately trying to avoid her daughter's gaze.

"Six months; eight if she's lucky"

Judging from her current situation, anyone can conclude that lucky is definitely not a word that defines Sierra Redford.

With that statement her mother stormed out of the room and the hospital without uttering another word to the doctor or her own daughter. Sierra didn't bother checking outside the window to see if her mother really left her. This wasn't the first time she had been left alone to deal with her problems.

The doctor was so confused about her reaction. He expected a lot of tears and providing comfort to a grieving family, not … well he wasn't exactly sure what this was. It certainly didn't look like a grieving family or a functional one at that.

Sierra sensed his concern.

"Don't worry about her; she just went to get a drink. That's the only way she can cope with bad news" Sierra explained bitterly.

"Oh" uttered the doctor in an understanding tone.

"But I don't understand why she is so upset"

"What why" he asked.

"Because I don't have cancer" she said with her arms crossed.

The doctor sighed before walking out the room feeling defeated and slightly irritated. "The girl does have some fight in her" he thought.

There sat Sierra alone in the room whispering to herself over and over again in a quiet pleading tone. "I don't have cancer, I am not sick." Yet the more she seemed to say it, the less true it seemed to sound.


	8. its like sick people day camp

hey yall im back. when your finished reading look towards the bottom for an announcement. but for now enjoy.

Sierra's little denial charade was over as soon as the doctors showed her the charts. There was no refuting them either. Unlike humans, scientific data couldn't lie to her. She couldn't actually read them because she wasn't a doctor, but she could tell that it meant she was sick. Very very very sick.

Since her mother never bothered to come back, the hospital took it upon themselves to transfer her to a new hospital that had a cancer research facility. The doctors tried to comfort her telling her she was going to receive great care and they had a plenty of experience with dealing with teenagers and how they would try to keep her comfortable.

It did make her feel slightly better to see the clinic. It was a large glass building that had plenty of plants, paintings, and outdoor areas. A large male nurse in blue scrubs informed her that it was mandatory for her to be brought in the hospital sitting in a wheelchair. This annoyed her, but she reluctantly agreed.

The entire hospital was much bigger than the local one her mom brought her to. Aside from the modern designs of the buildings and the occasional doctor, in white a white lab coat, scribbling on a clipboard, one would easily be able to mistake this place for a university campus. Then she made it to the center of the outdoor area She noticed that it had a large garden with multiple types of trees and flowers. The most noticeable thing was all of the patients. She could tell they were patients because they all wore white, t-shirts and white scrub like pants. Also only a select few had hair that reached lower than their ears. The rest were either bald, from what she assumed was from the chemotherapy treatments, or wearing bandanas and hats. There was a small group of kids a few years younger than her running and chasing after a ball through the garden. As one of the children kicked the soccer ball to the fountain it rolled past a group of adults who seemed to be in the middle of a yoga class. She took in her surroundings more. There were some senior citizens reading in the shade that one of the many willow trees that grew to towering heights provided. There were carefree people walking, talking, laughing and just enjoying the beautiful sunny spring day as if it were their last.( see what I did there as if it were their LAST. Get it... because their all sick and stuff)

To most people this would have been a calming scene that would have brought a new hope and feeling of peace, because of the joyful atmosphere. Of course we all know Sierra isn't like most people.

"This place is a lie." She thought as the man continued to push her.

She found it irritating that all of these patients were running around the hospital like it was some type of day camp. Half of these people probably wouldn't even make it to next year. Yet they're all smiling and acting like nothing is wrong with them.

"And they thought I was in denial" she thought as he brought her through the door.

As soon as she rolled through the door, she was approached by a middle aged, Tan man in a lab coat. He was sort of short and seemed pretty exhausted. His slightly red eyes were beginning to form bags underneath, his five o'clock shadow looked as if it was trying to dominate his face, and his neck length, black hair could be described messy at best.

"You look like crap" the male nurse who was previously pushing her chair.

"Yeah well you try working a sixteen hour shift, or perhaps working in general for once in your life" he snapped defensively.

"ptt, whatever" the nurse retorted before stomping away.

After watching the nurse angrily walk away, he brought his attention to Sierra.

"You must be patient 372." He said while looking at her charts.

"Hello" she said nervously. "My name's Sierra"

"That's great" he sarcastically replied in a bored manor as he read her chart.

"My name is Christopher Mclean and no you can't call me Chris." He spat.

Sierra sighed at the unfriendly introduction." Why is it that the only people I seem to encounter now a days either are just plain rude or pure freaking evil" she wondered.

" Let's just get one thing straight right now." He said while kneeling down to her chairs height to look her in the eye. "Unless you're ready to die a painfully slow and agonizing death, you listen to me and do what you're supposed to. Got it?" spat.

"Got it" she said nervously while looking towards the ground.

Her new doctor seemed very cold and insensitive. The last thing she wanted to do was get on the bad side of the person who prescribe her medicine. She had a talent of making enemies with people who could easily crush her like a bug, with the connections and power they had over her.

"You'll be staying in 323 and you'll be sharing it with Riley Davis. Stay out of trouble and there won't be any problems" he threatened before walking away.

Sierra was left alone with her thoughts once again. She just didn't get it. Exactly did she do to make the guy already hate her? And how exactly are the other patients so happy when people like him are around? Most importantly why is it that out of any doctor she could have received, it had to be the snappy, angry one who spat fire and venom in every sentence. Suddenly a slow painful death didn't seem as bad to her as living and being forced to encounter people like him for the rest of her life

_**I just wanted to talk about a new story I am writing. its for the game**_** "bully".****_ I plan on actually finishing this one this time. Im gonna finish this story before posting a new one so don't worry. im telling you guys this because I actually wrote two for bully and I couldn't decide which one to type. so I decided next chapter I will also make a poll to see which story you all would like more. ones about hipsters taking over the world and another is about a 5 year bullworth reunion. ones like a parody another is like dramatic, sort of comical , and stuff. so that's all see you guys l8r_**


	9. The most emotional elevator ride ever

**_ok two things before I start. #1_** Sorry for not posting in a while. Midterms tried to kill me. So just know I wasn't trying to leave you all hanging. #2 **_I just wanted to show love and support to one of my biggest supporters kaylabow. Thank you Kaylabow for all the comments and support you give me and for Inspiring me with her story to write this one._** That's all enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.

Anger began to slowly seep into Sierra as she stood in, what felt like, the slowest moving elevator on earth. Why did everyone she encountered have to make her life so difficult? Sometimes she honestly felt like there was some type of worldwide conspiracy being conducted against her. Was everyone trying to make her go crazy? As if it were to confirm her fear "Blank Space" came on. That song and its artist greatly annoyed her. Mostly because its about Taylor falling in love with yet another guy, who will most likely be the next topic of another hit breakup song. Judging from her current "relationship" problems with Cody, its no mystery why the song annoys her. She began to bald her fist at the tasteless pop song while she continued to think. It always felt that while she was struggling, everyone else around her was off happily living their lives. Every senior at school is probably off celebrating college acceptances, partying, or having some type of fun, like normal teenagers. Meanwhile, she's dealing with cancer and $$hole doctors. It wasn't fair. It always had to happen to her because… she didn't even know why. It just happened to her, because she couldn't have anything she wanted.

The more she thought about it, the more worked up she became. Maybe it was the fact that she was self-loathing her life or that the crappiest song of her generation was currently playing, while she rode an elevator that probably wasn't even moving , but she finally snapped.

"Damn it" she growled angrily as she punched the steel elevator door with all her might. She began to take a few deep breaths before removing her knuckles from the door. It left a large fist shaped dent right in the middle of the opening.

"Oh no" she said remorsefully. She had no clue why she just flew off the handle like that. Rage just wasn't an emotion she was used to dealing with anymore. She hardly ever got angry at anything. She just replaced that emotion with sadness. It was easier that way. When she got angry as a kid, she tended to black out. It wasn't until afterwards she realized that whatever she was angry with, had suffered the full extent of her rage. As a kid she had broken plenty of toys, snapped a few sticks , and even punched a hole in a wall once. Her rageful outbursts were just usually limited to objects. However there was one person she got angry with and hit once . That was her older sister Sienna. Sienna was her hero. She wasn't quite a saint. Sienna was always considered the trouble child, as Sierra was the goody two shoes. She wasn't really a bad kid, she just very tolerant of people giving her crap .But that didn't discourage Sierra from looking up to her sister. As a result, Sierra picked up Sienna's bad temper.

Sierra was always a tall girl, even as a 7 year old, she was only a few inches shorter and looked almost as old as her 12 year old sister. It obviously annoyed Sienna when people would mistake them for twins or even claimed Sierra looked older. Other than that, Sierra and her older sister were pretty close, except for the year Sienna became a high school freshman. Like most kids her age, she was trying to find herself and figure out what exactly was her style. However, it is very frustrating when your nine year old sister decides to mimic every phase you go through. Sierra didn't really mean to annoy her sister, she just wanted to be like her when she grew up. That included dressing like her, speaking like her, and acting like her in every way she could think of. Sienna finally had the last straw when her sister had snuck into her room and used the purple dye she bought for her hair. Sienna began to yell at her as she snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"STOP STEALING MY THINGS " she yelled

"I WASN'T STEALING IT I WAS JUST USING SOME" Sierra whined as she snatched the bottle back.

The two girls soon began a tug of war with the bottle, both pulling with all their might. Sierra may have been younger, but she wasn't a weakling. Finally the top snapped off and as a result, all the purple liquid spilled onto the floor.

Everything went silent for a few seconds, while both girls stared at the purple spot that stained Sienna's floor. After a few seconds, Sierra found herself on the ground. Her sister had pushed her down and she fell on her butt, HARD. She had never done that before. Sierra had looked up at her sister tearfully, she had never felt so betrayed in her life.

Her sister was still angry though and still had an appearance of rage on her face. She was still yelling hurtful things at her little sister.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU. YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYING ON EARTH. I CANT STAND YOU."

The hurt from getting physically assaulted and verbally assaulted was enough to finally make Sierra snap back at her sister. The tears had finally stopped flowing down her face and her fist slowly began to curl up as her sister continued to rant.

Without any warning she tackled her sister to the ground and began violently punching her. She began screaming back at her while delivering blows to her face. The two fought until Sienna managed to get to her feet and throw Sierra out her room.

"YOU'RE A STUPID LITTLE BRAT AND I WISH I NEVER ASKED FOR A LITTLE SISTER" she yelled from her room through the closed door. Her voice sounded slightly her. She obviously felt hurt, about what just happened, but Sierra was too heated to acknowledge that. Determined not to let her sister have the last word, Sierra yelled something that she still regrets to this day.

"GOOD BECAUSE I HATE YOU. I WISH THAT I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU'RE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN". Then she stomped back to her room and slammed the door.

Afterward they wouldn't look in each other's direction, let alone speak to each other.

After a week of giving each other the silent treatment, Sierra's anger began to falter. She got sick one morning and stayed home from school with her mother. That gave her a lot of time to think about the fight. She really did miss her sister and hated when they fought. She really loved and admired her big sister and hoped that she still felt the same way towards her so they could move past this. She planned to apologize to Sienna when Dad brought her back home after school. She ask for forgiveness and promise that she would never touch anything that belonged to her without permission again. They would be best friends again, and everything would go back to normal.

But she was never able to get her chance; her father and her sister never came back. Sierra decided too late. Perhaps if she had apologized before that drunk driver took them away, she wouldn't feel so guilty whenever the thought of screaming back at or punching someone who was mouthing off at her came to mind. Her temper lead her to make one of the hugest mistakes of her life. All getting angry did was remind her of her sister, so she stopped getting angry at anything or anyone. The pain that bullies gave her would never amount to how she felt whenever she thought back on how she left things with Sienna.

Sierra recollected her thoughts as the door opened and revealed a group of nurse trying to get on the elevator. Trying not to show any hint of her past transgression with the door she looked towards the ground and walked past them and began to search for her room.

"Hey .What happened to the door?" she heard one of the nurses say as she walked towards her room.

**Gary: Sienna noooooo. That was so sad. *sheds a tear***

**Grace: Did you just cry?**

**Gary:* quickly wipes the tear* NO. I'm about that thug life. Thugs don't cry.**

**Me: whatever crybaby**

**Gary: :(**


	10. Unanswered questions

_ **I'm sure you all believed I was dead for these past months . ACT's are over so now I can continue my regular posting schedule... kinda . **_

Sierra sat in her hospital bed while reading her clipboard. It's been five days since she was dropped off in the cancer research ward. She gladly stayed in her room and refused to take part in the stupid group therapy, activities, or anything else the hospital had to offer. She saw through their façade. The only reason those things were there were to distract the patients from thinking about their illnesses or death.

Tomorrow was the day that she began chemical therapy. However she saw no point in them doing this. One night while she was trying to sleep, which wasn't an easy task when the inevitability of death is constantly on your mind, and she overheard the some of the female nurses whispering at the station near her door. She could recall it word from word.

_Flashback_

Sierra laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was desperately trying to fall asleep, however there was too much going through her head.

_Why hasn't her mother come to see her yet?_

_Did her friends miss her?_

_How was she going to tell them the bad news?_

_Was Cody happy that she was finally gone?_

_Would he be happy that she was dead and he would finally be rid of her for good?_

She shivered at that thought. Although not as much as she shivered at something that has been bothering her more.

_What about DJ?_

It was a very loaded question. What about DJ. She knew he may feel sad due to their friendship and all, maybe even cry, but he'll get over it. Hell, he'd probably be too busy hanging with the large crowd of girls swarming around him, desperately trying to receive his attention to notice her absence. There were always girls attempting to flirt with him or talk to him. Sierra then realized she never actually saw him go out with any girls, or socialize with many of them for that matter. In fact, whenever a girl tried to openly flirt with him, he would awkwardly brush them off.

She knew he couldn't be gay. They're best friends and that definitely would have been something he would have shared with her. The most confusing part had to be that girls way prettier than her, in her opinion, always offered to hang out, yet she still found him outside her door ready to walk her to school, or at her house on Friday nights playing videogames when he could be a one of the many parties he was invited to, or looking past all the cheerleaders and screaming fan girls in the bleachers in the bleachers as he plays football and blowing **_her_** a _friendly kiss. _That's what it was right_? A FRIENDLY kiss._

During these moments of thought configuration, the hospital was dead silent. Mostly everyone was asleep, except for the night nurses. Since there was basically nothing to do, they mostly sat around and gossiped. Tonight was no different.

"Did you hear about that new girl with purple haired patient in cancer treatment? The one that Chris is taking 'care of' now?" one of the women whispered, unaware that the hushed tone didn't make her any less heard. Hearing the nurses' gossip was another reason why Sierra couldn't fall asleep, too much noise.

"I heard. Poor kid. Not only does she have to deal with cancer, but she has one of the most egotistical, douchebags as her doctor."

"He hasn't quite been the same since his divorce. A shame really."

"Well it's not like she'll have to deal with him for long, those brain cancer patients go pretty quickly."

"Well yeah but it's sad. Have you noticed that no one has even come to visit her yet?"

"Some woman, I'm guessing her mother, did try to visit her a few days ago, but security had to turn her away."

"Why"

"She was sloppy drunk. I smelt the beer coming from her before she even left the parking lot. Unless she comes and visits again sober, the girls probably going to be alone in her last hours."

Sierra regretted listening to that conversation, but a small part of her felt better.

"So my mother didn't just abandon me." She thought cheerfully. That almost sort of made up for the whole cancer patients going quickly comment she heard. Almost.

**ME :Okay next Chapter is when everything begins to turn around for our girl Sierra.**

**Sierra: its about freaking time. My life was basically hell for the last 6 months.**

**Me: don't blame me just because I wrote the story.**

**Gary: that's actually the entire reason she should blame you.**

**ME: :( good point..**


	11. She finally got a visitor, kinda

**okay I know this might be a weird chapter , but screw it I wanted this story to be out there anyways.**

"Where on earth is she?" Sierra thought as she paced around her room. Her nurse was supposed to come in at 7o'clock to give her some medicine. It was currently 11:38 am. There was still no sign of her nurse. She has been off them for a couple of days now due to the test they were running on her. They said it would affect her results if she was on them during the process, but she was supposed to get them back today.

She actually felt sort of nervous going so long without them. Doctor Christopher told her she had to take them routinely, or she would begin to experience the symptoms of her cancer. She couldn't help but sigh at the thought of the doctor she was assigned to. The man was short tempered, egotistical and just plain cold. The stern, but bored look he always kept on his face made Sierra nervous. Sometimes it was downright dreadful being around the man. Every time she had a question about her treatment, or why she had to do something he tells her, he would immediately get annoyed as if she wasn't supposed to be curious about her own disease and treatments. She really began to resent him.

Sierra sighed again when it was obvious the nurse had forgotten about her. She plopped on her bed and laid down. It wasn't until then she noticed how tired she was. It had been ages since she had a goodnight sleep. She decided waiting for the nurse was pointless, after all the medicine didn't prevent the worst symptom of cancer, DEATH. She nodded off.

**2 hours later**

As she began to wake up from her much needed nap, Sierra began to get up, only to be startled by a blurry figure sitting in the chair next to her bed. As she winced from the surprise, she began to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Sierra was shocked to notice that this wasn't her expected doctor or nurse, it wasn't even a visitor. She had no clue who this person was, but she seemed oddly familiar. The said figure was a woman who looked no older than her early twenties. She had hazel shaded hair with purple streaks similar to the shade of Sierra's. The woman was wearing a khaki skirt and a white polo and sat with her legs crossed and a smirk on her face, staring at Sierra.

"It's about time you woke up." She said casually.

"Do I know you?" Sierra asked confused.

The woman began to laugh hysterically at that question, which confused Sierra even more.

"Oh trust me, you know me a lot better than you think you do. You practically know me like yourself."

"I can't recall ever meeting you ma'am" she replied.

"Ma'am?" she joked. "Don't go all proper on me now kid, we're too close for that."

This act was wearing thin quickly for Sierra, some random chick broke into her room , possibly watched her sleep like some creep, and then s trying to say they're old friends.

"Look lady, I think you have the wrong room or something. I've never met you and we definitely don't know each other." She snapped.

The woman playfully scolded Sierra while shaking her head. "Oh Cece you always had such a short temper.

This was beginning to get quite eerie for Sierra. She never gave the woman her name let alone her nickname.

"Just who exactly are you," Sierra asked the woman in a short tempered manner.

Clearly unfazed by the annoyed expression Sierra wore, the woman continued to smile. "I'm a lot of things," she began. "But the most important thing I am, in my opinion, is the guide who will help you during these last few months of life you actually have left."

"W-what" Sierra said in utter shock.

"Well come on let's face facts Cece, we both know this is it for you, and it's my job to make sure the time you have left is worth something."

Sierra couldn't even comprehend what the woman was saying. There was something about her that seemed so unreal. It may have been the calmness of her attitude while she said these things. It almost sounded like the woman had done this multiple times.

Before Sierra could even ask any questions, one of her nurses came in the room.

"Good afternoon Ms. Redford, I just wanted to check on you to see if all the test went well." The nurse said completely focusing on Sierra, ignoring her trespasser.

This confused her.

"I guess they went fine, but can someone please tell this woman to get out my room." She said while pointing in her "visitor's" direction.

The nurse looked in the direction she pointed in and back at Sierra in a strange way. "Who?" she asked.

"The woman sitting in the chair, she keeps talking crazy saying I know her and stuff."

"There's no one there," the nurse said.

The woman had a smug smile. "The only one who sounds crazy right now is you Cece. She can't see or hear me."

"You honest to God can't see her?" she yelled hysterically.

The stilled stared at the teenage girl in a confused way until she came to a realization. "Oh. Of course no one has given you your medicine in a couple of days. You're just seeing hallucinations."

"Hallucinations?"

"It's a usual symptom of brain cancer, usually patients begin to see dead relatives or friends, that's why you're supposed to take it daily."

"So she isn't real."

"Not at all," said the nurse as she headed towards the door "hang tight, I'll be back with something for it," and left.

Sierra was relieved that some creep didn't break into her room. She looked towards the hallucination, who was currently frowning.

"Look I know this may seem crazy but you can't take those pills otherwise I'll go away." She warned.

"I know that's the point."

"Listen to me, I'm here for your sake. You need me."

"You're not even real, why would I need you?" Sierra said crossing her arms while turning her head in the other direction.

"Just hear me out, Please." She begged.

Sierra sighed as she began to peek her head back towards it, the least she could do is humor the thing before the nurse gets back. "I'm listening."

"Just remember I'm a hallucination from your mind, and you brought me here for two reasons. One. You know that you are going to die."

Sierra groaned. Well of course she knew that, every doctor, nurse, and specialist made sure she was fully aware of that. She didn't need to hear it from some figment of her imagination too.

"And what was the second reason," Sierra asked.

"Two. You know you don't want to go out like this."

Of course she didn't want to go out like this. She was a seventeen year old girl, her life barely began and now it's almost over.

"It certainly isn't my ideal way to go." She said sarcastically.

"You and I both know I'm not talking about the cancer. I'm talking about your regrets and God, you sure have a lot of them." She then began to count them off on her fingers. "You regret chasing Cody for like 10 years, you regret letting Heather and her friends treat you as their personal door mat, you regret not being spontaneous enough, you regret not taking chances and always playing it safe."

"Yeah well what's your point," Sierra growled.

"My point is you realized that this is your chance to finally go for everything you want before it's too late."

Sierra looked towards the ground unenthusiastically. There were times she wished she could make things better and make the best of what little time she had, but that dream seemed so far-fetched. It was too late for her.

"But we also both know that you, being the huge scaredy cat you are, wouldn't actually go out and do these thing on your own. So your big sister had to come and give you some proper encouragement."

"Big sis?" Sierra thought.

"Sienna?" She called out.

The woman nodded her head. "Told ya, you knew me."

It all made sense now. The purple streak in her hair was the one she always wore, the polo and skirt was the uniform her sister use to wear to school, and of course there was the fact that this chick was extremely annoying and getting on Sierra's nerves with little no to no effort. Her sister was one of the few who were truly gifted in that area of expertise. She suddenly ran over to Sienna and tried to hug her. But instead of feeling the warm embracing arms of her sister, all she felt was air. No matter how much she wanted to feel her sister, she knew deep down she wasn't physically there and the only reason it felt like it was the result of her mind being ill and slowly decomposing.

"Sierra," her sister began in a sad, sympathetic voice, "You know that won't work."

Sierra stood up quickly wiping away the tears that were rolling off her cheek. "I know. I at least had to try."

It wasn't fair, for the last 10 years all Sierra wanted was to see her sister again. Now that she got that wish, she realized that it wasn't as fulfilling as hoped it would be. She realized she wanted more. She wanted a hug, a kiss, to be held, anything that would give her some sort of physical reassurance that she was loved. Without that seeing her now was just as comforting as looking at and talking to a picture of her sister. Maybe slightly worse, you can still physically touch a photo.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle right now, but you need to make a choice. When that nurse comes back gives you the pill you have a decision to make. You can take it, continue self-loathing, wishing you could have done things differently, and accept the fact you're going to leave this world alone. Or you can take that pill, throw it in her face and let me guide you through these six months. I'm not saying you'll get a fairytale ending, you may not even get a happy one at that, but you'll never know unless you take the chance."

And with that her sister disappeared in front of her eyes. Sierra frantically searched the room for her, but found no signs.

"Sienna," she called. No response. Sierra began to sniffle a bit before a few strands of tears leaked from her eyes. She wasn't going to lose her sister again.

10 minutes later

"Okay, sorry I took so long" said the nurse as she entered with a cup full of pills and a glass of water.

"That's okay I actually don't need it," said Sierra as she finished tying one of her shoes. She replaced the standard all white scrubs with her yellow spaghetti strap shirt and capris that she wore on her visit to the doctor's office.

"What are you doing?" the nurse interrogated.

"Leaving," she said in a casual way.

Sierra picked up her stuffed backpack from the said of the bed and walked pass the dumbstruck nurse.

She was in front of the elevator and pushed the down button before the nurse caught up with her again. While they walked she tried to reason with the girl. "Look, I know you feel anxious and depressed about your situation, but this is very rash decision that I don't recommend."

"I don't feel anxious or depressed anymore, so I don't need a lecture," Sierra said without even looking at the nurse.

When the elevator door opened Sierra stepped in and faced the nurse.

"As for your recommendation," Sierra spat. "I don't need that either. Sienna and I know exactly what we're doing."

The confused nurse stood there as the door closed. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Dr. Mclean. We have a problem with one of your patients."

**Man Sierra's like my freakin hero now.**


	12. Dealing with Mom

**I** **like almost cried during this chapter, and I was the one who freakin wrote it. That's how deep and emotional I tried to get in this chapter. **

"Aw come on stop it." Sierra blushed from a compliment her sister made.

"Stop being so humble. You totally walked out that hospital like a boss." She said. Sienna then jokingly fake cried. "I've never been so proud in my entire life." She said while wiping a fake tear from her face.

"Whatever," Sierra giggled. "You were always a drama queen."

The two girls were currently going back to the house. Sierra didn't have any money so she decided to walk home back from the hospital in the middle of the evening. She knew that it wasn't wise to be walking alone at this time at night, but having Sienna there was comforting, even though she wasn't actually there.

The two girls chatted as they entered into the neighborhood of their home. As they walked, they passed the park, the general store, their old school, and soon the neighboring houses on their street. "Wow it's just like I remembered It.", Sienna said nostalgically as she passed the land marks.

"Yeah, nothing really changed since, um…." Sierra didn't want to finish the sentence.

Sienna sighed annoyingly. "Since I died Sierra. Just say it. _I died_"

"I know you died okay." Sierra barked. "It's not something I like to think about." Her angry tone was replaced by a dismayed one as she looked at her hallucination. "It's just that you're just like what I always imagined Sienna would be like if she grew up. You're cool like how I thought you were, you're confident how you were, annoying how you were."

Sienna rolled her eyes at the last part. "What's your point?"

"My point is you're the closest thing I've had to my sister in years, but deep down I know you aren't really her."

"I still don't see the problem"  
"It's just that if I ever saw real you again, I promised myself I would apologize for leaving things the way we did. I know I can't apologize to you because deep down you're me and that would be me accepting my own apology, which means I never apologized to you in you in the first place but me to myself so I can feel better even though it doesn't count because you really never got the apology that was meant for you." Sierra ranted.

Sienna looked completely baffled. "Um…. So I…. wait… can you repeat all of that?"

Sierra sighed as she continued to walk down towards her home leaving a confused Sienna.

"Hey look" Sienna said as she ran to catch up with her sister. "I know that you feel guilty after all these years about the fallout you and real Sienna had."

Sierra looked at the ground guiltily at the statement.

Sienna continued. "You know the mind is a tricky thing. There are things you know, but don't want to realize you know. Like you know that your sister would want to be happy, and that's why your mind brought me here. But you don't realize you know this, and that's why you still feel so guilty. But you already knew that."

"Uh… What?"

Sienna sighed. "It means stop worrying about apologizing to someone who's dead. You have even have a year to live. You'll be seeing her soon enough when you become a ghost or go to heaven or hell or Valhalla or become some type of reincarnation of an animal or whatever hell you believe in. The point is right now focus on yourself and the people who are here right now that you need to deal with."

Sierra stood and thought for a bit. Sienna was right, she was still punishing herself for not apologizing when she had the chance to. It was driving her crazy and making her miserable with guilt. Surely if her sister was still around, she would have told her to stop thinking about it and get on with her life already. That's something that Sierra could happily do.

"You're right," Sierra said while walking beside her sister again. "I have way more important stuff to deal with anyway like what I am going to about school , or how am I going to tell my friends, or figuring out why my front door is wide open at nine o'clock at night."

The two girls were standing in their drive way looking into their home from the, not just open but busted, door which alarmed Sierra greatly.

"If I were you I'd start with the last one" said Sienna.

"This is serious" Sierra scolded as she walked into the house.

As she walked in she immediately knew something was wrong. First off, the house was a wreck. The couch was overturned, pictures were torn off the wall, and dirt was spilling out the house plants that were currently lying on their sides. Second off, there seemed to be no visible sign of her mother's presence anywhere.

Sierra began to walk up the stairs when she heard stomping coming from a higher level of her house, which freaked her and her sister out.

"Um Cece listen." Sienna began. "This is really creepy so I'm just going to bounce, and you can figure out what happened to mom kay, kay." With that Sienna disappeared before Sierra could beg her to stay.

Sierra wanted to scream for her sister and call her a wuss for fleeing so quickly.

She didn't understand why her sister would leave. Even if someone was in the house, the only person they would attack is Sierra. Still at least feeling like a person was there to accompany her made the girl feel a little reassured. But now she really was all alone with whoever was in her house.

Sierra decided to brave her way up the stairs and deal with who or whatever was upstairs. She slowly walked upstairs and called for her mother.

No response.

She then began checking around the rooms on the entire 2nd floor. No one was there.

Sierra was puzzled by this, she knew the stomping sounds weren't in her imagination. Yet no one else was here. Sierra began to walk down the stairs before she heard the sound again. Only it sounded like it was coming from a higher part of the house.

"The roof," she thought.

She made her way to the kitchen and sure enough the back door was also left wide open. She walked out to the backyard and turned towards the figure on her roof.

It was dark outside, but it wasn't too dark for her to recognize her mother and she didn't look well at the moment. Her auburn hair was messy and choppy, her clothes were all wrinkled, and her face was littered with black mascara lines from, most likely, her crying. Of course the most noticeable thing was the large half empty bottle of vodka in her hand. Yep her mother was drunk again, but this time was different. She certainly didn't look drunk like she usually did. She was usually a bit unsteady on her feet and would stumble around. That wasn't the case this time. She stood firmly balance on the roof staring blankly into space, but at the same time she seemed so focused and seriously deep into thought.

"Mom," Sierra called.

No response.

"Mom," Sierra called a little louder.

She got her attention that time. Her mother looked at her for a moment. Her stare was so broken and empty. The woman stared at her daughter for a moment before putting her index finger over her lips and shushing her.

"Shhh. Mommy is trying to think" she said in a soulless before starting to stare off into space again.

Sierra was beginning to become frustrated with her mother.

"So is this what you've been doing all this time mom? Getting drunk and 'thinking'? That's why you couldn't visit me huh?" Sierra yelled angrily.

Her mother still didn't acknowledge her, which made Sierra even more upset. The teen could feel fresh tears streaming down her face. "You're never there when I need you. In the hospital I needed you and you couldn't even attempt to come back sober after you got turned away the first time."

"Well what do you expect Sierra," her mother snapped back.

"I expected you to act like, you know, an actual mother." She yelled back. "But obviously I guess I was expecting a little too much."

"Well you try going through the pain of knowing your about to lose the last nice thing you have left on this God forsaken earth and see how emotionally stable you turn out."

Just then, their neighbor, an old cranky man, stuck his head out the window and complained. "Hey some people are tryin to sleep here." He barked.

"Shut up," Sierra's mother yelled before chucking her vodka bottle towards the man. Luckily, he ducked back into his house unharmed causing the glass to break against the window.

"Are you crazy mom?" Sierra scolded. "That could have killed him."

"Yes I am crazy. I'm also a bad mother and freakin drunk." Her mother answered sarcastically.

"I never said you were a bad mother," Sierra said defensively. "I just hate fact that you're drunk, or on your way to get drunk, or in the middle of the process of getting drunk. Ever since dad and Sienna died that's all you do. You mask your pain by drinking. What about me mom? I couldn't drink so do you know what I did instead?"

Her mother continued to cry as she looked at her daughter through blurry eyes.

"I had to deal with it alone mom. I had to cry alone, I had to scream and curse, and battle some horrible inner demons that constantly plagued me alone, I had to watch the woman who I held on the highest pedestal of love and admiration turn into a complete and utter chaotic mess. I watched my hero fall until she shattered and became something I can't even recognize anymore. Alone."

"Sierra I'm so-"her mother began apologizing.

"But then I realized something," she interrupted. "No matter how sad, or hurt, or alone I felt I knew you were feeling the same pain, only worse. But instead of trying to reach out to you so we could heal from this together, I just isolated myself from you, because I thought you wouldn't understand and you didn't care. If I had just told you all this sooner, instead of being too afraid to speak my mind, I could have saved you." She said choking out the last part.

She couldn't keep it together anymore. She had an overwhelming feeling of guilt built up for all those years of watching her mother's downward spiral and playing the role of the poor victimized child with the alcoholic mother , instead of doing something about it. She began to bawl hard. So hard that she had to sit on the ground and weep.

"It's all my fault, I failed you." She said between weeps.

Without her acknowledging her mother had made her way down the roof and to her daughter's side. The mother sat down next to her crying daughter with her legs crossed and pulled her into a hug. The kind gesture made the girl cry even harder. Her mother patiently rubbed her back as she swayed back and forth to comfort her.

After a few moments Sierra's crying died down.

"M-mom." She finally said while sniffling.

Her mother looked down at her with a warmer, more comforting look than when she was on the roof. "Yeah sweetie."

"P-please d-don't die after I do" she begged. The girl did sound childish asking her mother to try to defy the inevitability of death, but they both knew what she was really saying behind that question. "Please don't drink yourself to death after I die."

Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead, before telling her "I won't." And continued swaying back and forth comforting Sierra as if she were a small child. She had never felt so at peace with her mother than she did in that moment.

**So yeah just tell me wad it too much. I tried to go all emotional but I'm thinking about just trying to make next chapter a little lighter and more easy going.**


	13. A Whole New Me

**See I decided to make this chapter not as emotional with everyone crying and apologizing and whatever. I didn't want it to turn into a sobfest.**

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in the Redford residence. Sierra and her mother had finally had an actual heart to heart conversation, their first in years, and decided that her mother should attend rehab so she could finally get herself cleaned up. The day before she drove her mother to the rehab center, where she was scheduled to stay for at least a week or maybe two. It made Sierra sad to see her mother leave right after they reconciled, but she would rather they get this over with now ,before it was too late.

Until her mom came back, she was on her own. Well not exactly. She still had the illusion of her sister to keep her company. However Sierra was completely alone tonight, and that's exactly how she wanted it. There was something she had been meaning to do for a very long time and now, with the unlimited amount of privacy she had, seemed as good a time as any.

The girl was currently standing in the bathroom facing her mirror taking a deep breath. "Come on you can do this," she whispered to herself. "It'll be over in a flash."

She reached behind her head and pulled back her neatly braided ponytail. She then grabbed the pair of scissors that laid on the sink. She opened the tool wide enough to fit the entire braid and began to push the two handles together.

She always wanted to cut her hair and try something new, but she was always scared to do it. She feared that if she cut her hair, Cody wouldn't like it and it would make her chances for finally winning him over even slimmer than they already were.

The thought of her past obsession almost made her shutter. She wasted a lot of time and missed out on a lot of things because of her obsession with him. There were plenty of things she wanted to do that she didn't, because she was afraid of what anyone's opinion would be, especially his. She remembered this one time in grade school, her eye doctor told her she was nearsighted and needed glasses. She really didn't mind them, hell she actually kind of liked them since they helped her see and everything. She was happy to wear them to school, even though Heather and her friends began to call her a dork. But that all changed when she heard Cody say something about girls who wear glasses being unattractive. After that she decided to stop wearing her glasses around him. Then she completely stopped wearing them to school all together and since she was afraid of wearing contacts, she decided to solve the problem by just always sitting close to the front of class, so she only wore them on weekends or days where she didn't have school. It was always inconvenient, and there were times she really wished she could just throw on her glasses and sit in the back of class with her friends, but it was what Cody wanted and that's what her life revolved around. Well not anymore.

A small burst of bravery shot towards her fingers and they quickly pressed together, chopping of the length of her hair. As she felt the braid fall near her feet, she opened her eye realizing the entre time she had them shut tightly.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was just below the length of her neck. She was thankful that even though her eyes were shut, she didn't cut it too short. She stared at herself in the mirror as she pulled locks of her hair out of their original place to check how long it was. She did this until some hair came into the front of her face and she blew the strands away from her eyes. She honestly never had to do this for years.

Finally done with exploring her head she picked up the braid from the ground and threw it into the trashcan in the bathroom. That's when an idea popped into her head.

"Why just stop at my hair when I can do a complete makeover." She thought. She could finally reinvent herself and become the girl who she truly was. Hair, clothes makeup, the whole nine yards.

She was done playing it safe with her same old boring spaghetti strap shorts and khakis. It was time for her to really get out there and show the world who she truly was. Step one, find a lot of shampoo, because this purple dye wasn't going to come out so easily.

**Sorry it was so short, but I usually don't post a Bully fanfic and a TDI fic in the same week. Next chapter will be longer. Swear**


End file.
